Courage
by leggylover03
Summary: Will Thranduil have the courage even in the face of aggression?


Title: Courage

Summary: Will Thranduil have the courage in the face of aggression?  
Disclaimer: I don't own them for the would be covered in drool A/N: This was written for a challenge, it is AU, and short

Relations between Mirkwood and Imladris had been wary at best for many centuries, but now it seemed that Thranduil was losing some of his former hatred for men, and the reason was sitting across from him now at the table.

Estel had stood firm before the King of Mirkwood,never wavering in his loyalty for Legolas. Thranduil had wanted to hate him, wanted to think of him as all men were, weak, but Estel seemed to be an exception to most men, a gift from the Valar that had given him his son back. Legolas had been a mere shadow, his smile hollow, his heart broken from his mother's death; that had all changed when he came back from a visit with the twins and spoke to his father of a child named Estel.

Over the years Legolas had visited Estel many more times, but now today would be Estel's first visit to Mirkwood and Thranduil did not know if the elves of his kingdom would see the adan as he did.

He stood now on the steps to await Estel's arrival,but the sound of chaos was what was heard near the gates. Thranduil thought perhaps spiders had tried to enter the kingdom as often they did, but the sound of many arrows being released brought his attention to a horse galloping in through the gates. Atop the horse was Estel, and the look of fear on his face was genuine.

"Halt human, or die!" was heard from the sentry who was now pursuing Estel, gaining ground fast.

Thranduil was frozen as he watched Estel flee past him, but when he saw his own guards pursuing the man his instincts kicked in. Legolas would not get to him in time, so Thranduil himself rounded the corner of the garden and chased after the guards.

What he saw made his blood run cold. Estel had already been caught, but yet he had not raised his sword to defend himself.

"You shall die for the entrance into King Thranduil's realm. Long have we kept adans like you out. We know of your cowardice, your weakness. I see now you will not even raise your sword in defiance," Angrod said,notching the arrow.

"Have it your way filth you can die like your ancestors for they were cowards too."

The first arrow hit Estel in the leg, sending the adan to his knees with a cry of pain. The second was notched and ready before Estel could recover from the first.

"You still have nothing to say?"

Estel remained silent as he stood. If it was his destiny to die then he would do so staring down those who would wish to kill him eye to eye. He knew that coming here was not going to be easy, and his only regret was that he could not lay eyes on Legolas before he died.

Angrod notched the next arrow and pulled back on his bow. He was not prepared for what happened next.Thranduil knew Estel's fate rested in what he would do next, but he knew it was not only Estel who would suffer the cruel hand of death, for Legolas would follow. Bursting through the crowd of elves that surrounded Estel, Thranduil flung himself in front of Estel.

"You will halt this madness at once!" he demanded of Angrod.

Angrod let his bow drop from his hand, but his brother beside him would not be so easily swayed.

"Milord, why do you stand in front of this adan? Your father would have killed him instantly. He is a traitor to our kind, and his race is as weak now as it once was. He has dared to enter your realm, please step away."

Thranduil stood firm in front of the still fallen Estel. His glare alone should have sent shivers down Angrod's spine, but this was an elf who had watched his father die at the hands of men.

Angrod's brother looked to be wavering in his decision, but Angrod was not and he let loose the arrow he had notched.

The crowd around Estel gasped as the arrow pierced their King and Estel then took up his sword that he had let fall before. He stood there hovering over the fallen King of Mirkwood, yet his task was unnecessary as Angrod and all the others had dropped their weapons when the anguished cry came not only from Estel, but from Legolas who was running towards them.

Hours Later...

Legolas sat by his father's bed as the healers repaired his shoulder. The arrow had went astray at the last second thanks to the cry from Legolas. Had it found its true mark the King of Mirkwood would be dead. Legolas did not leave his father's side for the next two days, but Estel stayed in his room refusing food or visitors. He felt it his fault, and could not face Legolas.

The day of the trial approached fast, and soon Angrod stood before King Thranduil and his son. Estel stood in the shadows of the corner silently. Angrod wanted to get this over with, he wanted his punishment for he knew no greater act of treachery than almost slaying one's own king, but he had a question and before he could stop himself it spilled forth from his lips.

"Why milord, why defend an adan, whose ancestors failed us all?"

Thranduil let the question sink in, but as he glanced a look at his son, he saw his gaze was not returned for Legolas was staring at the sullen man in the corner, the one who still dared not speak about any of this. Clearing his throat, Thranduil stepped closer to Angrod.

"Courage, I found in myself the courage to forget the past, the courage to see men for what they are now and what they will become, and not what they once were.True at one time I would have slain any adan who saw fit to enter my kingdom, but now I can find no one more loyal than the man who stands before us all in this room."

Angrod held his head down in shame, for he had not had the courage to stem his own hatred. He had forsaken his king's wishes, and instead let his rage guide his judgements. For this he was ready to receive any punishment given.

Thranduil surprised them all with his next words,"Your fate today will not be judged by me, but by the adan. He is not a mere adan as you see him, but Estel, son of Lord Elrond, and I see it only fitting that he decide your fate."

At the murmurs from everyone in the room Legolas flew from his seat, rage clearly showing in his eyes.

"You question your king's decision! Estel has been my friend for many years, and never wavered in his loyalty. He drew no blade upon you, yet you would have struck him down as though he were nothing. You have brought shame not only to your own family, but to this kingdom as well. My father, your king stood before him, and ordered you to drop your weapons, but your want for adan blood caused you to harm him."

Legolas had been nearing the now frightened elf with every word but before he could grab Angrod around the neck two strong hands caught his.

"Legolas, let the blood that has been spilt be enough."

Estel bowed before King Thranduil and stared into Angrod's eyes. He saw no hatred there now, but he also saw no understanding. It made his decision easier, and he spoke the elf's fate to all.

"I would not have Angrod die, for enough harsh words have already been spoken between our races. I would have him understand that the mistakes of the past cannot be resolved with blood shed in the future. We once stood side by side, and one day we may again. I wish him nothing but a happy life, and friendship."

"Estel! Are you sure? This elf has caused you pain,your leg still recovers, and he has shot his own king.Does he not deserve your wrath?"

"Nay Legolas, he deserves my understanding and sympathy."

Many things happened that day, but the most important lessons were learned because Thranduil had shown courage in the face of hatred, and with understanding he had turned those who were foes, into lifelong friends.


End file.
